ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrariums
Terrariums are lesser Messiahs who manipulates Magma and resides in Planet Terra. History Pre Ultraman One Season 4 After resonating his genes with Planet Terra, Genesis Messiah gave birth to the Terrariums as a countermeasure against the threat of Evil Messiah. They fought against the Deleto Race for countless until Cure arrives, helping the Terrariums to drive them to extinction. They forged a strong bond with Ultraman Lava, who arrives as their guardian Scorpium Ultra. Ultraman One Season 4-5 Terrariums witnessed the fall of Ultraman Lava under the effects of Virus Voiderium, they went into hiding. After Evil Messiah's death, they resume their normal lives while some of the followed Genesis Messiah to congratulate the Ultras for their victory. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil Two of them appeared, tasked by Genesis Messiah to stop the threat of Arrestor, under the name The Rocky and Zack. - Zack= Past History Zack is among one of the elite Terrariums that fought against the Deleto race in the past. Scorpium Ultras Movie Zack was recruited by Genesis Messiah and joined by his other "attrbute" siblings to combat a new threat on Earth }} Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath TBA Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras TBA Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Appearance Terrariums Terrariums had a jewel orb on their chest that represents the symbol of fire. They are orange in colour and has lava flowing continously in their body, like blood. They had spikes on their entire body, with a spiked tail. Alien Terra As Alien Terra, the Terrariums had a regular (alien & humanoid) size but they are engulfed with an aura of fire, flowing throughout their entire body. Their head are cone-shaped, with fire constantly burning. Alien Terra also possess bracers on their arms that represents the symbol of fire. They also has visible rocks on notable parts of their body that simply serves as decoration. Data - Alien Terra= Alien Terra Their true form. *'Normal Mode Powers': As Alien Terra, they retains the power of their normal mode. *'Terrarium Cannon': Alien Terra's most powerful attack, Alien Terra charges their mouth with lava energy and fire a very powerful orange beam from their orb in their chest. Able to destroy a monster in one blow, said to be 700,00 degree celcius. *'Electricity Lava Rocky Needle': An empowered variant of the Rocky Needles in their locked form, instead of just rock needles fired at their foes, it is boosted by the power of lava and electricity currents. *'Flame Shield': A shield that Alien Terra creates, it represents a flame blackhole that could push back an enemy attack and perhaps redirect it back at them. Can block average powers. *'Rockium Ray': Alien Terra charges their body with mud and converts it into energy and fires a brown ray from their both hands. Less powerful than the Terrarium Cannon slightly. *'Absorption/Creation': A stronger variant of their flame creation and lava absorption ability. *'Terra Flame Ray': A yellow-orange beam fire from their entire body that harness the power of rock/mud and fire. Alien Terra's second most powerful attack. *'Firium Blast': A blast of fire to burn their foes. Though not as lethal as Terra Flame Ray or Terrarium Cannon, is able to paralyse their foes. *'Rocky Quicksand': An empowered variant of their *'Rocky Hitter', Alien Terra uses their mental telepathy to channel energy shockwaves to the ground to break apart rocks and turning them into a muddy liquid and traps their foes in the form of a quicksand. It temporary stuns them, allowing Alien Terra to effectively deal another attack. *'Regeneration': Similar to Curiums as Alien Cure, Alien Terra can regenerate from their injuries if they were to sustain one. }} Weakness Terrariums lifeforce is connected to Planet Terra, anything happens to the said planet will greatly affect them as well. Unique Powers Powers that are unique and exclusive to the name Terrariums that appeared in the Scorpium Ultras Movie. For "The Rocky" *'Terra Slammer': TR creates two energy blades filled with Lavarium and Rockium energies and extending them to physically slam his foes. *'Flame Cross': TR creates an "X" spayed burst of flames and launches it towards his foes. *'Slasher Wave': A wave of pure kinetic energy to push back foes. Trivia *Due to Zack being a lazy Terrarium, he do not have powers unique to himself. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Children of Genesis Messiah Category:Ultraman One Kaiju Category:Messiah Category:Fan Seijin